


Young Ghouls League

by aksudaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aksudaisy/pseuds/aksudaisy
Summary: Ayato and Kaneki are transported into another universe. In this univers, they encounter a group of people who ,some of them, have inhuman powers. They call themselves the Young Justice and Justice League. The two ghouls have to try and cope in this universe until they find a way home.





	1. Teleportation

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Todd will also be in this fanfiction crossover. Jason is one year older than Dick. (They are Nightwing and Red Hood btw)
> 
> This is a Young Justice and Tokyo Ghoul crossover. There will be some ships that I like such as Ayato x Kaneki and Jason Todd x Dick Grayson (Red Hood x Nightwing). You have been warned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato and Kaneki are transported into another universe. In this univers, they encounter a group of people who ,some of them, have inhuman powers. They call themselves the Young Justice and Justice League. The two ghouls have to try and cope in this universe until they find a way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd will also be in this fanfiction crossover. Jason is one year older than Dick. (They are Nightwing and Red Hood btw)
> 
> This is a Young Justice and Tokyo Ghoul crossover. There will be some ships that I like such as Ayato x Kaneki and Jason Todd x Dick Grayson (Red Hood x Nightwing). You have been warned!

The area was filled with CCG's and ghouls fighting. Blood and death was everywhere. Eyepatch was fighting against the White Reaper, also known as Arima Kishou, and was losing. His movements were getting slower and slower every passing minute. He knew he was going to collapse soon, but he didn't want to give up just yet. He wanted, no, needed to try and protect the ones most precious to him. He needed to get stronger, but now he was getting weaker.

Kaneki scowled to himself underneath his mask. Why isn't he strong enough? Why can't he help and protect the people he loved the most? Why couldn't he have a peaceful life with no one trying to kill him or the people around him? Why?!

Suddenly, Arima's quinque stabbed him through the stomach. Time seemed to slow down as he coughed up blood. Kaneki opened the zipper to his mask, spitting out the blood, as his kagune dissappeared, leaving him almost powerless. His body was bruised and battered. The crimson liquid started to slowly pour out of the wound and down the sides of the quinque. The White Reaper walked closer to the one-eyed ghoul, looking down at him with a blank stare. Kaneki could read people pretty well, and he was sure he saw a hind of pity and sadness in Arima's stone grey eyes behind his glasses. Kaneki felt confused. Why would a special class ranked CCG feel sad for him?

"Its the end for you, Eyepatch. You've caused enough trouble and it's time for it to end, permanently," Arima says as he removes his quinque from Kaneki's stomach. Kaneki senses that his regeneration won't be able to work, because of the large anount of blood loss. Arima lifts his quinque over his head and looks like he's going to bring it down. Kaneki closes his eye, he knows he can't defeat Arima. He waits for the end to come. He says his quiet apologies to all the people he won't be able to protect anymore.

"I'm sorry, Ayato. I love you," Kaneki quietly mumbles.

Kaneki hears something, maybe a quinque, impale flesh. It wasn't his flesh, but someone else's. Kaneki opens his eye to see Ayato standing infront of him with his ukaku, which was in its hard crystalline form, impaled through Arima's shoulder. Kaneki's eye widens at the sight of Ayato infront of him, and protecting him. He had thought Ayato was fighting somewhere else, but he was glad Ayato was here. Arima's eyes are in a dark glare, and if looks could kill, they would both be lifeless bodies on the ground.

Ayato grabs Kaneki, after releasing his ukaku from Arima's shoulder, and leaps backwards. They land a few meters away from the associate special class CCG. He makes sure that Kaneki is secure in his arms, before releasing his ukaku. He glares at Arima, his ukaku flaring like a wild fire behind him.

"Don't you dare hurt what's mine or else. You don't even want to know what I would do," Ayato growls out, his anger visible in his eyes and body.

Kaneki weakly lifts his hand up, his other arm was wrapped around the stad wound in his stomach, and gently grabs onto Ayato's jacket. He weakly tugs on it to get his attention. Ayato feels the weak tug and looks down at Kaneki, seeing his tired grey eyes.

"Don't..... Its not worth it....," Kaneki mumbles quietly. Ayato sighs softly and clutches Kaneki closer to him. Kaneki's gaze then lands onto Arima. His eyes soften as he looks into the cold grey eyes of the White Reaper.

"If we would of met in different circumstances, you might've been the father I never had," Kaneki mumbles softly to Arima, a soft smile gracing his lips. He looks up at the ghoul holding him.

"Let's go," he says softly. 

Ayato nods his head, turning his ukaku into its crystalline form and shooting bullets infront of Arima. The crystal bullets hitting the cement caused for dust to break out into the air. During this time, Ayato ran with a beaten, bruised, and bloody Kaneki in his arms. He ran as far away from the place they were fighting at as fast as he could. He ran for what seemed like hours, when he finally slowed down to a slow jog, then to a walk, amd finally he stopped moving.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed behind them, causing for Ayato to spin around. The light was in a circular form and in seemed as if it were glowing. Before Ayato could do anything, the bright light sucked both him and Kaneki into it. Once the light dissappeared, only a small circle of black ash was left.


	2. A New Dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When there is text with //this// it means someone is speaking through the mind link.

The team was training or relaxing in their head quarters, Mount Justice. Some of the other members of the team were either on a mission or at home. Suddenly, the monitor started flashing and beeping. Red Tornado was already at the machine, when the the group of young teenagers came rushing into the room. The blue screen illuminated the teenagers and the robot's faces. On the screen was a map of a certain area and a blinking white dot on top of a building.

"Hey! Whats going on?" Megan or now Miss Martian asks.

"There is a source of unknown energy coming from this building in North Aband. Your team must go there and investigate on what the situation is there," Red Tornado says, looking at the team.

"Yes sir. Miss M, get the ship ready," Nightwing says. She nods as she floats off.

Once the ship is ready, everyone gets into it. Seats mold from the ships floor. Miss Martian sits down and takes control over the ship. Making sure everyone in her team are seated, she sends a signal meaning that they are ready to go. She makes sure that the ship is in camouflage mode and then waits for the heavy metal doors to open. 

There is a slight creek as the doors open reveling the setting sun over the horizon of the ocean. The martian ship silently lifts off of the ground and zooms off into the evening sky. The stars are slowly making themselves visible as the sky grows dark. Soon the lights from the city of North Aband come into view. Their destination was in the less populated area of the city.

"The building is coming into view. Get ready to land," Miss Martian says.

The ship slowly starts to decrease in its speed, until it stops moving. A hole morfs from the bottom of the ship, which cannot be seen, as ropes are thrown down from it. The members of the team quickly make their way down onto the asphalt below. Once everyone is out of the ship, the ropes and hole dissappear. Miss Martian makes sure that the ship is in an area which it cannot be discovered, even in its camouflage mode.

The building where the signal had come from looked like a old factory. Some of the windows were broken and there was dust on them. There was two large doors which led into the haunted looking factory building. This was nothing new for the team of teenage kids. They had seen much worse looking buildings.

"I'm going to activate the mind link now," the martian girl says.

//"Okay, let's spilt into groups. Miss M, Superboy, and I are a team. Kid Flash, Artemis, and Zatana are another team. Nightwing, you and Red Hood are a pair. Now, let's go,"// Aqualad says.

The team spilt up then made their way into the building. The walls were rotting and the paint was peeling off. Dust and cobwebs hung from every corner. There were many large wooden crates staked into large piles everywhere you looked. The team soon find out that these large crates contain weaponry and explosive equipment. Suddenly, loud bangs ring through out the factory. 

//"That sounds like guns shots!"// Zatana exclaims.

//"Nightwing and Red Hood, go and investigate. The rest of us will join you shortly,"// Aqualad says sternly.

The ebony and the brunet look at each other through their masks. They both nod their heads and head off towards the direction of the gun shots. They get to the room where they see two dozen mens holding riffles. All the men's weapons were pointed towards some crates and they were shooting. There was a dark shadow in between some crates where the thugs were trying to shoot at.

"Idiot! Don't shoot the crates!" One of the thugs yell.

"Well how am I supposed to shoot the guy then?" Another yells back.

"Maybe by not shooting in the first place," Red Hood grumbles quietly.

Nightwing and Red Hood fling into action. Red Hood throws a small metal ball and the air erupts with smoke. Through the smoke, you can see riffles being kicked away and fists flying. Once all the smoke has dissappeared, the two young heroes stand strong. Thugs were laying on the ground unconscious. The rest of the team run into the room.

//"Are you alright?"// Miss Martian asks.

//"Do we look okay?"// Red Hood grumbles. He then grunts as Nightwing elbows him in the ribs.

//"Did you find anyt-"// Artemis says, but is interrupted by footsteps coming from in between the crates behind Red Hood and Nightwing. Everyone in the team look over at the crates, weapons armed and ready. A shadow of a person is the first thing they see, before a young man emerges from the shadows.

The man looks like he was 17 years old and he had unnatural purple hair. There was blood and grime on him, and his eyes were a deep royal purple color. He had on a mask that covered his nose and mouth. He had on a black sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, and a dark grey jacket wrapped around his waist. The young man had something, or should I say someone, in his arms. There in his arms was a young man that looked the same age as the other.

This man had unnatural pure white hair and also had a mask on. His mask though, covered most of his face, except for his left eye. It had a mouth with teeth and gums, but no lips. He was wearing a black skin tight suit, that had white strippes in certain areas and a large opening on his back, where skin was visible. On his stomach was a large amount of blood and what looked like a extremely big stab wound.

//"Who is that?"// Zatanna asks.

//"I do not know,"// Aqualad says, shaking his head.

//"I'll ask,"// Nightwing says as he looks towards the man in question.

"Who are you guys?" Nightwing asks. The young man infront of them looked like he was thinking before he sighs softly.


End file.
